1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to projection devices and more particularly to a laser projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser projection devices are more and more popular for its projected images having a lager color gamut, a higher brightness, an increased contrast and a better saturation.
A conventional laser projection device includes a red light emitting diode (LED) package, a green LED package, a blue LED package, a spectroscope arranged on light paths of the LED packages and a photoelectric conversion device. Light emitted from the LED packages directly radiates to the spectroscope and then is reflected by the spectroscope to mix. And then, the mixed light can be modulated into images on a screen by the photoelectric conversion device. However, light emitted from the LED packages directly radiating into the spectroscope easily results in a light interference, which may seriously affected the performance of the laser projection device.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved laser projection device which can overcome the above described shortcomings.